


We Should Be Lovers, Instead

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Melodies and Harmonics of Heartbeats [2]
Category: Yanderella (Video Game)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, Secret Relationship, Yandere, may add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: When Hinata comes back from Tokyo, Honoka makes a few discoveries about herself.





	We Should Be Lovers, Instead

**I will follow you until the end**  
**J** **enny take my hand**  
**I cannot pretend**  
**Why I never like your new boyfriends**

...

Honoka had always known something was wrong about the idea of her and Yatarou being together.

When she was little, her mother and father would always tease and encourage her about their friendship, saying sappy things like "I can't wait for your wedding!" or "You and Yatarou sure do look cute together!", things like that. She would always argue with anyone who brought it up, vehemently denying it as much as she could, yet she'd just get cheerful smiles or shit-eating grins from smug assholes or annoying adult who thought they knew better.

Honoka doesn't like Yatarou, and she didn't like all the things people implied about them both.

_She never did._

But she supposed people just believed whatever they wanted to believe.

However, Hinata would join in on the teasing and it somehow felt much worse coming from her.

Hinata was cute, kind, and wonderful. She was super smart, she was always very pretty, and her smile always made Honoka's heart flutter.

Hinata was the one Honoka liked, not Yatarou.

Yet at seven years old, Honoka knew that she could never tell her that.

For some reason, two girls falling in love was wrong.

_She can't and she couldn't._

At least, that was what the adults had told her. Besides, she had never been one for listening to adults. They were always so stuck-up and most of the time they were wrong about everything. So even though she had to keep quiet, Honoka would still watch and play with the two, sometimes gently caressing Hinata's soft hand, sometimes leaning her head onto her small shoulders. She'd never tell Hinata how good her hair smelt or how beautiful she looked in the sunlight, but she would think about it nonstop.

Sometimes, Hinata would drop stuff like maybe a penny or she'd accidentally lose a ribbon when she and Yatarou were being pulled along by Honoka.

Honoka wasn't proud of it, even at a young age, but she'd inevitably go back and pick up whatever Hinata had dropped.

If it was once Hinata's, then it was a treasure, and Honoka would be a fool to just throw it away.

Now, more than ever, Honoka felt that way.

Hinata moved to Tokyo one day, without much warning. Honoka was disappointed and a little bit angry but she knew she'd be able to keep up through letters or email.

That actually proved wrong. Hinata never answered her calls, or her letters. It was probably because of her bitch mother, forcing her to slave away on chores, studying, and whatever else. But either way, Hinata was gone and Honoka was lonely. She had tried visiting Yatarou while she was gone, more out of desperation and lonliness, but he never really gave her the time of day and she knew it wouldn't be the same anyways.

And really, it kinda proved how shallow Yatarou really was.

Either way, all Honoka could do until Hinata got back was sit around in her house, maybe practice her cooking or spend more time with her collection of Hinata's things.

All she could do was hope that Hinata would come back.


End file.
